Stores that sell, store, and display costumes, day-to-day clothing, and the like can encounter problems hanging such lengthier clothing products. Some retailers hang the products on clothing hangers with the products disposed in clear, plastic bags that have holes in them toward their bottom ends. To provide a more compact display, the products are hung on the hangers, the lower portions of the bags are brought up to the hangers, and the hook portions of the hangers are inserted through the holes at the bottoms of the bags.